User talk:Jack Knight
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Progress Hello, Jack. You made a great start there, but your living relatives could get more benefit if you gave individuals their own articles, where you could write stories about them and include places and exact dates of events and show tables of siblings and children fairly simply using our much improved software. If you now have more information about names and dates of anyone shown on your user page, you should edit it first. I've created pages for a few of your father's ancestors. I suggest that you do what I did with your other ancestors: *Keep your user page open in a separate tab or window *Copy a redlinked great-grandparent's name into Form:Person (which you can find from the "CREATE OR EDIT ARTICLE" menu - at top left of most pages if you are using the standard "skin") and click its "Create or edit" button *Use your user page to copy and paste names of parents, spouses, and children into the articles for individuals - along with your user name in the "Contributors" box and whatever other information you know *When an individual's article is published, click on the name of either parent in the infobox at top right and you'll be starting another article *When all such "parent" articles are done, move to the next great-grandparent Please ask one of us oldtimers if you have any questions that aren't adequately answered on or . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:50, July 17, 2017 (UTC)